


Роллейнс б/н

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, top!Seth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>рассказ о том, как Сету Роллинсу удалось оттрахать Рейнса в его мясистые булки, ггг. Фотопруф булок: http://www.picshare.ru/uploads/140326/14in0HfzuW_thumb.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Роллейнс б/н

Связанный Рейнс – лучший Рейнс из всех, что можно придумать. Сет откровенно наслаждался делом рук своих: как загипнотизированный смотрел на долгие мили обнаженной смуглой кожи, на рисунок тату, переплетающейся на вздувшихся от усилия мускулах волшебными и непонятными узорами, на широко раздвинутые ноги и крепкие мощные бедра, на напряженную спину, уже покрывшуюся каплями пота. Волосы у Романа были еще влажными после душа, непослушные пряди прилипли к лицу, когда он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Сета, а одна, самая упорная, легла на глаз, сделав Романа похожим на пирата из старого мультика.  
Рейнс был весь натянутым, как струна, но находился в полной власти Сета и веревок, тщательно опутавших запястья. Это злило и дразнило Романа, его щеки покрылись пятнами румянца, а веснушки – причина рейнсовских комплексов и бесконечного умиления Сета, — казались ярче. Таким он любил Романа еще сильнее, чем обычно, и желание осуществить задуманное до конца, полностью покорило Роллинса.  
— Это ни хрена не удобно, — сообщил Роман, а Сет в ответ на это пожал плечами.  
— Зато мне нравится. И тебе придется потерпеть, я ведь еще не начинал.  
Сет обошел кровать вокруг, переводя взгляд от связанных над головой Романа рук, вдоль по черным узорам чернил к сведенным лопаткам, по крутому изгибу позвоночника к миленьким и таким беззащитным ямочкам на пояснице, а оттуда – к бледным ягодицам. Стеснительный Рейнс такой стеснительный, даже в солярий ходил в плотных шортах, словно все еще находился во власти своих детских комплексов. Хотя Сет совсем не понимал, чего тот стеснялся. Он любил смотреть на Романа, особенно, когда тот двигался – хищно и опасно на ринге и неуклюже, как щенок, в обычной жизни. Истории о том, как Рейнс сносит все попавшиеся ему под плечо косяки или сбивает, запнувшись, столы и стулья, уже давно перешли из разряда забавных в те, на которые не обращаешь внимания из-за их частоты. Но сейчас Роман не двигался и причинить вред себе или Сету точно не смог бы.  
Не сказать, будто он это делал специально, но иногда хватка его рук была настолько крепкой, что на коже Сета расцветали красноречивые синяки, которые приходилось скрывать водолазками с длинным рукавом, а засосы, которые Роман оставлял в запале страсти, могли не сходить неделями. Рейнс еще и обновлял их особенно любовно, хотя Сет был уверен, что и это было нечаянно. Роман не был собственником или ревнивцем, чтобы делать это специально.  
А вот сам Сет с удовольствием бы оставил на нем пару пятен, а еще лучше – расписал бы Романа засосами целиком, пробуя на вкус влажную, чуть горчащую кожу, оставил бы пару красных следов на как следует отшлепанных ягодицах…  
Гадкие фантазии заставили Сета гореть огнем, и напавшая внезапно жестокость заставила его притормозить.  
Он не для этого так тщательно готовил Романа – морально и физически – к тому, что хотел сделать. А хотел Сет очень многого, даже список составил и долго перемещал по нему пункты, остановившись на единственно правильном алгоритме. И сейчас стоило поторопиться, чтобы выполнить их все.  
Сет сел на бедра Романа, оседлав его, наклонился, мазнув упавшими волосами по коже спины, от чего по телу Романа прошла мелкая предательская дрожь. Это уже было интересно, и Сет поводил головой в стороны, чтобы подольше дразнить Романа этими едва заметными прикосновениями, от которых у того дыбом вставали волоски на ногах. Рейнс замычал, уткнувшись в любовно подложенную подушку, волосы рассыпались веером, а Сет аккуратно убрал их, открывая перед собой широкое поле рейнсовской спины, напряженной и манящей. Он едва касался ее губами, щекотал волосами, а кончиками пальцев скользил по бокам, где кожа была особенно отзывчивой. Роман не оборачивался больше, так и лежал лицом в подушку, но от Сета не укрылось его ерзанье, пусть пока и едва заметное.  
Сет выпрямился, только продолжал лениво касаться боков Романа пальцами, выводил на них круги и крестики, а Рейнс тяжело вздохнул и, наконец, обернулся к нему. Лицо у него было мокрым и красным, а нижняя губа искусана. Сет мог собой гордиться – без сомнения.  
— Что?  
— Слезь, — попросил Роман хрипло. – Неудобно.  
Сет послушался, сполз на край кровати и оперся локтем на бедро Романа, а тот, снова вздохнув, приподнял задницу, попытался удержаться в этой пародии на коленно-локтевую, но не смог.  
— Черт, — дернулся он, когда колени разъехались в стороны.  
— Я и не думал, что ты так быстро сдашься, — подначил Сет, на что Роман ответил яростным горящим взглядом.  
— Считай, что сейчас взял взаймы.  
— Не страшно, — рассмеялся Сет. – Как-нибудь расплачусь.  
Роман не смог дальше продолжать их пикировку, отвернулся, не удостоив Сета ответом. Но Роллинсу он был не интересен, гораздо больше его волновало состояние Романа.  
Сет снова провел рукой между телом Рейнса и кроватью, тыльной стороной ладони и костяшками пальцев коснулся крепко стоящего члена и осторожно провел по нему ногтями, задевая, но не причиняя боли слишком чувствительной коже. Роман снова дернулся, зашипел сквозь зубы, но Сет надавил ему на поясницу и заставил замереть, чтоб не навредить себе.  
— Потерпи еще немного, — попросил он почти жалобно. – Я ведь еще даже не начинал.  
Это было правдой. В отличие от полностью голого и возбужденного Романа, сам Сет еще был в трусах и даже носках, хотя и сам завелся не меньше – чертов Рейнс был слишком горячей штучкой.  
— Тогда начни, — прохрипел тот и неожиданно добавил: — Пожалуйста!  
Это был так внезапно, что Сет чуть не упал с кровати – Роман еще никогда не был настолько… Жалобным? Просящим? Сет не мог подобрать определения тому, что Рейнс просил его продолжать.  
— Окей, — успокоил Сет. – Все нормально.  
Он погладил Романа по спине – как собаку или лошадь, которых надо успокоить, и Рейнс снова отвернулся, тяжко вздохнув и дернув бедрами, когда рука Сета оказалась у него на пояснице.  
— Я просто хочу кончить, — признался Роман.  
— Мы еще даже не начали!  
Сет первым прекратил эту глупую перепалку, забрался на кровать, уселся у Романа на ногах и наклонился, чтобы волосы снова щекотали рейнсовские бедра. На тяжелые охи и дрожь не стоило обращать внимания – если Сет и дальше будет отвлекаться, то они вообще никогда не закончат, а Роман был прав хотя бы в том, что спустить хотелось уже нестерпимо.  
Сет подумал, как это, наверное, нечестно, что у Рейнса опыта было настолько мало, что его впору было причислять к девственникам. Уж по сравнению с Сетом точно. Не то, чтобы он считал себя распутником или, упаси боже, шлюхой, но к двадцати шести знал, что такое римминг. Это тот минимум, который проходит каждый парень, приобщенный к анальному сексу с принимающей стороны. А у Рейнса даже в его двадцать восемь ничего, наверное, и не было, кроме миссионерской позиции. Сет уже привык им руководить в постели, а услышав, что тот и не пробовал почти ничего, опешил и постарался скорее эту оплошность исправить.  
Сету было, за что себя похвалить: к началу основного действия Роман уже был возбужден и ничему не сопротивлялся, да и как он смог бы – со связанными руками? Сет коварно улыбнулся, радуясь, что этого никто не видит и не запишет в воображаемый список долгов.  
Кончики его волос скользили по пояснице Романа, губы Сета были так близко к ней, что борода наверняка щекотала копчик Рейнсу, но храбрый и ответственный Роман все терпел, преодолевая новые пики мужественности. Сета это каждый раз смешило – Рейнс был таким типичным бойскаутом, даже не странно, что Роллинс чувствовал себя с ним рядом бывалым распутником. Желая добиться от Романа хоть какой-то реакции, кроме дрожи, Сет тихонько подул ему на поясницу и вспотевшие ягодицы.  
И оказался вознагражден сполна – Роман завыл. Не рычаще и раскатисто, как он любил громыхать на ринге, а жалобно, будто просил о чем-то. Сету даже показалось, что он видит на своей тени два демонских рога. Он уже не мог представить, что же устроит Рейнс, когда сполна почувствует всю силу его искушения.  
Сет осторожно лизнул его копчик и замер, ожидая реакции, но Роман молчал и хрипло дышал, не пытался вырваться. Это успокоило Сета. Он раздвинул ягодицы Романа, вминаясь кончиками пальцев в мягкую плоть, и ему это так понравилось, что он ненадолго прервался от издевательств, чтобы отвесить по заду Романа пару щедрых шлепков. Бледная кожа тут же покраснела, Роман дернулся в своих путах, но промолчал. Сет снова наклонился к нему и, уже не осторожничая, начал вылизывать его задницу, не жалея слюны и нажима, трахал Романа языком, щекотал внутри, чувствуя, как мышцы сжимаются вокруг кончика языка.  
Рейнс натягивал веревку, намотанную вокруг его запястий, дергался, заставляя кровать трястись, а Сет, посмеиваясь в бороду, продолжал мучить его. Он уткнулся лицом между рейнсовских ягодиц, положил ладони на напряженные бедра и погладил, чувствуя, как кожа Романа покрывается мурашками. Рейнс заерзал, забормотал что-то в подушку, а Сет удивился, как он ее еще не порвал зубами, пытаясь унять напряжение. Роллинс с трудом протолкнул ладонь под живот Романа, чуть отстранился, давая ему возможность пошевелиться, и Рейнс, глухо выдохнув, приподнял зад. Под рукой Сета тут же оказался его член – мокрый, крепкий, с налившимися яйцами. Сет дотянулся до второй подушки, ухватил ее краешек потной рукой и подтянул к себе, а потом пропихнул – иначе и не назвать, — Роману под живот. Рейнс с благодарностью опустился на нее. Теперь он не давил всем телом на член, стал ровнее дышать, почти успокоился. Но в планах Сета не было возможности позволить ему передышку. Придержав левой рукой ягодицу Романа, правой рукой Сет обхватил его член, и теперь каждое движение языка по анусу сопровождало мучительно медленное и тугое движение кулака по напряженному стволу.  
Сет лизал и дрочил Роману, чувствуя, как тот вздрагивает, как пытается порвать крепкую веревку, но сейчас она была сильнее его. Все на свете сейчас было сильнее, чем Роман – связанный и доведенный до помешательства тем, что Сет делал с ним. Казалось, урони Роману на спину перо, тот сломается. Это напугало Роллинса.  
Сет освободил его, отодвинулся и лег рядом, только оставил на бедре Романа руку, чтобы чувствовать, как тот дрожит или глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь надышаться жарким, уже спертым воздухом спальни. Сет немного подождал, давая и себе время на передышку, а потом снова поднялся, оседлал ноги Романа и теперь продолжал ласкать его пальцами. Он не стал размениваться на один – они не в игрушки играли, — вставил в мокрый и блестящий от слюны анус два пальца, развел их внутри, и мышцы поддались, мягко раздвинулись под вторжением. Роман почти незаметно двигал бедрами, пытаясь трахнуть подушку у себя под животом, ругался непонятно, но попыток вырваться больше не делал.  
Сет тоже успокоился, перестал торопиться или пытаться доставить Роману удовольствия больше, чем тот мог выдержать. Роллинс трахал его пальцами уже двух рук, в Романа, пусть туго, но входило четыре, и Сет растягивал его зад, разминал поддававшиеся мышцы, кончиком среднего пальца мягко лаская простату. Рейнс дергался под ним, его напряжение, наэлектризовавшее воздух, передавалось и Сету, но тот медлил, наслаждаясь каждым моментом своего триумфа и обладания Романом.  
Когда слюна подсохла, и пальцы стали двигаться в растянутом анусе с трудом, причиняя Роману дискомфорт, Сет все-таки достал смазку. Как до этого не жалел слюны, так сейчас не пожалел лубриканта, выдавил его на задницу Романа, а потом двумя пальцами размазал по расселине и внутри, обводя дырку по кругу. Рейнс дернулся и затих, не было слышно даже дыхания.  
— Эй, ты в порядке? – тут же забеспокоился Сет. Одно дело – чувственные мучения, от которых заводились они оба, но сейчас ситуация показалась ему неправильной.  
— Трахни меня, — неожиданно, да и для себя самого, наверно, попросил Роман. – Пожалуйста…  
Это было так странно слышать, слова Рейнса оглушили Сета, а его самодовольство достигло пика. Рейнс – самоувернный, прущий как танк с силой тысячи лошадей, вечно топистый топ, не допускавшй для себя даже теоретической возможности давать, а не брать – просил своего любовника, и не помышлявшего раньше о перемене ролей, трахнуть его.  
Зная, что Роман не увидит, Сет расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
— Пожалуйста, — снова тихо попросил Роман. – Сил нет…  
Непрошенная жалость шевельнулась в душе Сета, но он быстро заставил ее умолкнуть. Не то время она выбрала. Следовало поддаться только похоти и желанию вытрахать сдобную задницу Рейнса: большую, округлую и мягкую, вечно манившую за собой взгляд Сета и лишавшую его покоя. Задница у Романа была что надо. Не маленькая и упругая, как у самого Роллинса, вовсе нет. Полная противоположность. Сет любил держаться за нее, когда Роман его трахал, впивался в мякоть ногтями, щипал, от чего в Романе будто поджигали бензин, и он становился по-настоящему неудержим в сексе. Сет так давно мечтал трахнуть его, засадить между двух мясистых ягодиц, быть у Романа первым, показав, как хорошо бывает внизу…  
И вот его мечта сбылась. Едва смазав свой член, Сет приставил головку к растянутому входу и тут же укусил себя за плечо, чтобы болью прогнать замаячивший перед глазами оргазм. Еще не хватало сейчас позорно спустить Роману на поясницу, как мальчишке, насмотревшемуся порно. Рейнс ему этого в жизни не забыл бы, а о возможности побыть сверху Сету тогда можно было и не мечтать, как и раньше.  
Боль в руке отрезвила, место укуса покраснело, только следы от зубов казались еще белыми. Роман стонал под ним, еле слышно, пытаясь скрыть свое состояние и нетерпение, но Сет все равно слышал. Это и придало ему сил.  
Головка вошла туговато, как бы ни был Роман растянут, но первый раз на то и первый. Обнаженную плоть мягко облекло мышцами, спину пробил пот и взмок затылок. В яйцах щекотало от предвкушения, кончить хотелось не меньше, чем Роману, но упрямство – вечный двигатель Роллинса – помогло.  
Подождав долгие пару секунд, Сет толкнулся глубже, вгоняя головку члена в задницу Романа до конца. Тот сжался, обтянув ее собой, вздрогнул и неожиданно обмяк. Сет подумал, что тот кончил или наоборот, потерял от боли настрой, но это оказалось не так. Роман был все так же возбужден, его член почти прижимался к животу, настолько крепко у него стояло. Убедившись в этом, Сет выпрямился и снова придержал свой член, направляя его в раскрытый анус.  
И вот тут Рейнс сделал то, чего Сет никак не мог ожидать. Собравшись и напрягшись, Роман больно ударил его пятками в спину, заставляя пошевеливаться. Ошарашенный Сет перестал медлить, толкнулся внутрь полностью, а коварный Рейнс сжался, замыкая его в себе. Двигаться было почти невозможно, у Роллинса едва получать водить бедрами, но и этого хватило, чтобы снова едва не кончить. Роман был горячим, еще узким и смазанным, готовым и жаждущим не меньше, чем сам Сет, и удовольствие, не на физическом, а моральном, психологическом уровне было невыносимым.  
Наконец, Рейнса расклинило, двигаться в нем стало проще. Он не зажимался, не мешал Сету трахать себя. Понял, наверное, что стоит делать, оказавшись внизу – расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Сет оперся на локти, почти утыкаясь лицом Роману в спину, а длинные кудрявые волосы, змеившиеся по мокрой от пота спине, щекотали ему щеки и нос. Сет сдувал их, но непослушные пряди, которыми Рейнс гордился как чемпионским поясом, продолжали отвлекать. Наконец, и Сет сдался. Он лег на них щекой, закрыл глаза, полностью отдавшись ощущениям, и начал трахать Романа, не сдерживаясь перед подавляющей силой желания.  
Это было лучше, чем попасть в рай. Сет обнимал Рейнса, все чаще двигая бедрами, заботясь только о своем удовольствии. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Роману и без того слишком хорошо – тот активно подмахивал, хоть и не имел такого опыта. Он поддавал бедрами снизу, надеваясь на скользящий в нем член, мягко и правильно сжимался, от чего по коже Сета бежали искры, а яйца будто кулаком сжимало, так туго в них было. Сет дышал через рот, жадно глотая воздух, из груди Романа доносились сдавленные рыки и стон, а Сет, теряя самого себя в накрывшем с головой отчаянном удовольствии, брал его, мял мягкую задницу, прищипывал кожу на ягодице.  
Роман выгнулся под ним и закричал – по-настоящему, громко и оглушающе. Сет снова просунул руку под его живот, думая, что Рейнс кончил, но тот был все так же болезненно возбужден – не мог спустить без того, чтобы не поласкали его член. Сет дал себе волю, забыв обо всем, сдался оргазму, пробежавшему искристой волной от пяток до лопаток, и кончил первым, спуская Роману в зад густые короткие струйки спермы.  
Рейнс матерился, забыв о приличиях и своей брутальности. Сквозь ругательства Сет различил едва похожие на связную речь просьбы, но пока ничем не мог помочь. Только когда нашел в себе силы выйти из Романа и откатиться на бок с ним рядом, протянул руку и обхватил его член. Но и здесь не отказал себе. Неплотно сжимая в кулаке напряженный ствол, Сет вставил три пальца правой руки в задницу Романа, и сперма просочилась между ними, пара наглых капель стекла вниз, к мошонке.  
Потоку отборных ругательств Рейнса позавидовали бы боги, а Сет только ухмыльнулся. Он чувствовал себя сейчас таким богом, повелителем своего собственного Рейнса, человеком, в чьих силах было заставить Романа кончить от пальцев в заднице. Сет одновременно трахал его и дрочил, и понадобилось всего полминуты, чтобы Рейнса перетряхнуло и он заткнулся наконец. Оргазм сопровождался долгим измученным стоном, глухим и рычащим, с мурлыкающими перекатами. Сет слушал его, открыв рот – еще никогда Роман не был настолько желавшим оргазма и потерявшим рассудок, получив его. По руке потекла сперма, и Сет, продолжая двигать рукой, пока Роман кончал, собрал ее на пальцы и ладонь, а потом, стараясь не уронить ни капли, подтянулся к изголовью кровати, ухватил правой рукой Романа за волосы и заставил посмотреть на себя. Едва мутный потемневший взгляд сфокусировался на его лице, Сет медленно облизал руку, и по телу Романа прошла последняя оргазменная дрожь.  
— Ты, кусок сволочи, — шептал Рейнс, — сука, ненавижу тебя…  
А Сет, слушая это, улыбался. Ничем лучше Роман не расписался бы в собственной беспомощности сейчас, никакими словами не признал бы, насколько хорошо ему было снизу, с членом в заднице, стонущим, как сучка под кобелем. Сет был сейчас победителем, готов был покрыть весь мир и Рейнса еще раз сто, настолько хорошо ему было.  
Он развязал Романа, зная, что его руки затекли настолько, что о немедленной расплате не могло быть и речи. Да и сил бы Рейнсу не хватило. Сет прилег с ним рядом, обнял дрожащее безвольное тело и зашептал на ухо что-то успокаивающее, давая Роману время расслабиться в его руках и уснуть. Он гладил его по голове, наслаждаясь гладкостью локонов, скользивших между пальцев, массировал ему макушку, усыпляя, и вскоре Рейнс действительно заснул, едва слышно похрапывая на вдохах. Сет прикрыл глаза, все еще улыбаясь, обнял его покрепче и прижался щекой. Еще никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым, как сейчас, баюкая только что давшего ему Романа.  
Подписавшего себе этим приговор Романа – в этом Сет уже нисколько не сомневался. Теперь-то ему самое место было под Сетом, и Роллинс точно не упустит своего шанса. Еще раз сто или сто пятьдесят, или до конца жизни, чем черт не шутит. В этот же раз у него получилось уломать Рейнса, пусть и с помощью веревок, но удалось. И может быть, удача все еще на стороне Сета.


End file.
